Gentle and warm
by Vinczu
Summary: 'It wasn't like she didn't know that her Papa loved her Mama, she just wanted to have something as proof, from her Papa. ' SSSfamily[oneshot] inspired by Akatsuki Hidan hint. As always please Rate & Review so I know If I'm doing something good or bad or just simply letting hell lose.


Sarada looked at her Papa with a wry smile, examining his features as he got closer to their porch. Leaning back even just so softly to hit the wood beam and tilting her head to the right. Narrowing her eyes she blinked some, her dad was getting closer, his mysterious aura not leaving him for even a second.

It was already too late for her to be up, but she was desperate this time. A light chill run down her spine when Sasuke finally looked up to her. Her heart started to beat rapidly, excited from the realization that this time she really had a moment solely with her Papa.

"Sarada…" Sasuke stepped up the porch looking down his daughter who was desperately looking to the other direction.

"Welcome back, Papa!" she said cheerfully dangling her feet from the porch.

"Why are you still up?" he put his backpack down, and opened the sliding door for his daughter, signalling her to get in.

"I was waiting for Papa…"she said, not moving an inch.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and pushed the door shut, before sitting next to Sarada.

"Where is.."

"Mama is at the Hospital." Sarada said not waiting for his father to finish his sentence. "I thought we could talk a bit?" she looked at Sasuke, with hope filled eyes.

The man sighed and met her gaze, patiently waiting for her to start.

"Papa…" Sarada gulped, then mentally strengthened herself " why did you choose Mama as your wife?" she asked, averting her eyes.

"This again?" Sasuke sighed standing up, and opening the door again "We already discussed this, now go to bed."

Sarada looked at the grass below her feet, her eyes filling with tears and sulking quiet literally. "No!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Sarada…"

"No! YOU didn't tell why you love her at all!" a crow flew from the nearby tree when she shouted her claims "Only Mama told me how much she loves you!" she could feel tears burn her eyes.

It wasn't like she didn't know that her Papa loved her Mama, she just wanted to have something as proof, from her Papa. Because whenever she asked him, he would either shrug it off, or her Mama would answer for him. Still fixating the grass she snapped her eyes up when Sasuke stepped before her then crouched so they were on eye level.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with something Sarada couldn't put her finger on, but a little smile played over her Papa's lips.

"You love her too, hm?" Sasuke asked

"OFF COURSE!" she snapped at him, just to be shushed by her Papa.

"What do you love about her?" he asked in a soft voice, Sarada rarely heard him speak on.

"Everything!" she said honestly "But her temper is a bit too much sometimes…"she added grinning.

Sasuke patter her head, and looked in her with so much joy dancing in his eyes Sarada never knew was possible. "Right?"

Sarada smiled then narrowed her eyes "Papa is so sly…" she pouted crossing her arms before her chest.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You will never really tell, huh?" she said playfully.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, letting go of Sarada's hair which he patted till now.

"Hn." Sarada imitated her Papa in amusement, even snapping her head to the right to empathize her 'tantrum.'

Sasuke turned around looking up the night sky, and Moon, falling silent again.

The wind started up again, with more power this time, ruffling her Papa's cloak, making the dark sky jealous about its depth. For the first time this night, Sarada noticed the pale Sakura petals lingering in the wind. Dancing thru the air, painting little stars on the dark fabric of her father's cloak.

"She is like the sunshine in spring." he said so softly Sarada almost missed it.

But she didn't and she couldn't be happier, her eyes widened with realization and her cheeks painted with crimson red, which she would bet her Papa's ear was too. She chuckled while finally standing up, and stepping inside the house.

"Mama really is gentle and warm."

She couldn't hold her chuckle when her Papa finally came into the house with his permanent stoic expression.


End file.
